1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (hereinafter, may be referred to as 1223xd) is smaller in global warming potential (GWP) than 3,3-dichloro-1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoropropane (225ca) and 1,3-dichloro-1,1,2,2,3-pentafluoropropane (225cb). Therefore, it is expected to be used in various uses, such as cleaning agent, as a compound alternative to these.
There are known various methods as the 1223xd production method.
For example, Patent Publication 1 discloses a method for producing a fluorine-containing propene represented by the general formula of CF3CH═CHZ (Z is Cl or F.) by using a chlorine-containing compound as the raw material and through a gas-phase fluorination reaction and a dehalogenation reaction. In particular, in Example 4, it is described that 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene is formed as a by-product of a gas-phase fluorination reaction and a dehalogenation reaction of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (HFC-240fa). Furthermore, Patent Publication 2 discloses a method for producing 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene by reacting 1-halogeno-3,3,3-trifluoropropene represented by the general formula of CF3CH═CHX (X is F, Cl or Br) with chlorine in the presence of a catalyst in a gas phase.
As a reaction under a liquid phase, Non-patent Publication 1 discloses a method of reacting 1,2,3,3,3-pentachloropropene (1220xd) with antimony trifluoride. Furthermore, Non-patent Publication 2 discloses a method of reacting 1,1,2,3,3-pentachloropropene (hereinafter, may be referred to as 1220xa) with antimony trifluoride by using antimony pentachloride as a catalyst. Non-patent Publication 3 discloses a production method by adding potassium hydroxide under solid condition to 1,2,2-trichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropane as a liquid and then conducting a reflux operation with heating.